


two pilots in a ship

by peskylilcritter



Series: (heroes) dorks of the rebellion [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Luke's lightsaber crystal is broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yolande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolande/gifts).



“Hey, Skywalker,” someone calls. Luke is elbow-deep in his X-wing and can’t move to look.

“Yeah?” he shouts back.

“I’ve got something you should take a look at when you’ve got time. You free now, or do you want to meet up later?”

Luke twists one more time and carefully pulls his fingers away. Nothing falls apart; nothing clatters around so he straightens up and stretches. His back cracks and he makes a face. Maybe he’s been at this a little too long.

“If you can wait while I finish up here, we can talk in a few minutes,” Luke says, half-turning to look.

The being is clearly another pilot, a bit older than Luke, darker skin, long hair bound in a small bun. They nod, smiling a little. “I know how it is. I can wait.”

Luke returns the smile and goes back to putting his ship back together.

*

Bodhi doesn’t actually know Skywalker, except that he knows about the Death Star. Everyone knows about the Death Star.

But it just so happens that Skywalker has a loud voice, and a few days ago Bodhi overheard him complaining about his broken lightsaber in the mess hall. Apparently the crystal has a crack and the weapon no longer works.

Bodhi has a solution for that.

Skywalker closes up the nose of his X-wing and climbs down the ladder, wipes his hands on a rag. Then he holds one out to Bodhi. “Luke Skywalker, nice to meet you.”

Bodhi takes his hand. “I, uh, know who you are. I’m Bodhi Rook.”

Skywalker’s eyebrows rise a bit. “You’re that pilot.”

“Yes, probably. Anyway. I heard your lightsaber is broken. You need a new crystal, right?”

Skywalker nods. “How’d you know?”

Bodhi gestures toward the hangar door and waits until Skywalker starts walking with him. “You were talking about it in the mess hall, and your voice carries.” They reach the doors and Bodhi turns right, heading toward Command. “I know where to get new crystals.”

*

Leia knows before Luke tells her, just from the way the two of them look at each other when they come back from their third mission together.

For some reason, Han doesn’t notice. It’s a bit baffling, considering how obviously in love Luke and Bodhi are, but Leia is content to let him wallow in ignorance and watch the show when he finally puts the pieces together.


End file.
